The overall goal of the Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to support the intent of the Paul Calabresi Award for Clinical Oncology (K12). The Program fosters interdisciplinary training in clinical and translational oncology therapeutic research for physicians and doctoral trained nurses with a clinical training background in one of a number of oncology disciplines, including medical, surgical, dermatologic, pediatric, radiation, and nursing oncology. By designing a K12 program that brings together these broad disciplines, the Paul Calabresi Scholars themselves form a multidisciplinary group whose collaborations and interactions augment the overall training efforts under the K12 program. Firm core requirements include completion of required and elective course work for a Masters of Science degree. In addition, basic research components are required as part of the extended training program. These efforts will result in highly qualified Paul Calabresi scholars capable of independent research in clinical oncology and therapeutics based in hypothesis testing of important translational questions in the field. The Program brings together a strong Advisory Committee committed and experienced in the area of clinical translational therapeutics research in oncology and provides scholars with an outstanding environment to pursue career development. Past trainees have all emerged as academic physicians developing independent clinical research programs often with external funding and all with active investigator-initiated clinical trial efforts.